


First Night

by tinamachina



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tradition of Damcyan that Edward wanted to share with his friends Rosa and Cecil: a song for the newlyweds' first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers for mid-game.

At their wedding, Baron’s new king and queen received numerous gifts from the people of Baron and people from the kingdoms around the world.  
The Prince of Damcyan, however, had a very special gift, and he was absolutely terrified to present it.

“Edward,” Rosa took the trembling prince’s hand, “you don’t have to give us a thing. You’ve already given us so much!”

“Rosa’s right,” Cecil took Edward’s other hand. “It is we who owe you.”

Edward nodded, but he felt honor-bound to present his gift. He just wished he would stop blushing. “Thank you, but it is a tradition of the Damcyan royalty that we present a song to the newlywed couple.”

“We can’t wait to hear it!” Cecil said.

“We’re sure that it’s wonderful!” Rosa exclaimed.

“Um,” Edward blushed deeper. “It’s…it is to be played as the couple consummate their union.”

Then it was Rosa and Cecil’s turn to blush. They looked at each other, with a stunned silence that made Edward wish he could dive into the deepest hole he could find.

Then, Rosa gave Cecil an impish smile. Cecil smiled back with a wink in his eye. 

Cecil leaned closer to Edward, tilting the prince’s face upward, “As we said, we can’t wait to hear it.”

After a long day of celebration and after many barrels of wine had been consumed, Rosa and Cecil slipped away to their bridal suite. No one seemed to question why the Damcyan prince followed them, carrying his lyre. Even the guards seemed to barely raise an eyebrow, until they noticed that all three were walking into the suite together, with Rosa carried in Cecil’s arms, and Edward being led inside by Rosa’s hand over Cecil’s shoulder.

Edward sat on his chair, busying himself with tuning his lyre as Cecil slipped Rosa out of her gown. He tried not to watch them undress. It felt like a private moment, no less private than what would happen next. Yet Edward looked up, and he was unable to look away. He was mesmerized by the gentleness and care with which their hands slipped the finery from their bodies. They were not putting on some show—they were lost in each other, seemingly oblivious to their audience of one. Even Edward’s sparse strumming of his lyre, intended to fine tune the strings, seem to perfectly capture the anticipation of this night. 

“Shall I begin?” Edward asked. 

With a nod from Cecil and Rosa, Edward began the song, a song that had been played for generations of Damcyan royal couples on their first night as husband and wife. As Edward watched Cecil gently lay his new wife on the bed, then join her, pulling the covers around them both, Edward thought back to his first night with Anna. 

He and Anna had gotten married in secret. No one was there to play the song for them. It was only the two of them, in a silent room at a little inn. Edward promised her that she would hear it, one day, when he would present her as a princess of Damcyan, when her father would give his approval. That day never came.

The song was slow and sensual and unhurried. Edward watched and played, taking his cues from the movement of their bodies, the tight tangle and smooth shift of skin against skin. He change tempo slightly as Cecil’s hips rolled rhythmically. Rosa’s hitched breathing and soft sighs and quiet moans accompanied Edward’s lyre. Cecil’s low, guttural growls added a third, deeper level to the three-part harmony of their lovemaking.

Edward’s fingers played steadily, even as the tears unexpectedly trickled from his eyes. This was what he most feared, more than the sight of two of his very dear friends having sex right in front of him. He feared the emptiness in his heart and the unbearable ache of loss. The tears dripped on his lyre. He did not allow himself to cry out loud.

The song had reached its climax as Cecil and Rosa reached theirs. 

Edward needed to catch his breath. He found himself uncontrollably sobbing, stifling his cries with his scarf. He looked up at Cecil and Rosa, expecting to find them both passed out.

Instead, Rosa and Cecil were sitting upright on the bed, looking at Edward with concern on their faces.

Embarrassed, Edward was almost about to apologize for his weeping, until Cecil and Rosa, both smiling, motioned for him to come closer, to come to their bed.

Somewhat baffled, Edward set his lyre on the chair and approached the bed. Cecil pulled him onto the bed, as Rosa began to pull off Edward’s jacket. Speechless and stunned, Edward sat between them, as Rosa and Cecil worked as one to remove his shirt, his scarf, his pants, his boots…

Gently guided down onto the mattress by the lovers, Edward was wrapped completely in between two warm, sweaty bodies—Rosa’s soft breasts against his back, Cecil’s strong, flat chest against Edward’s, legs tangled with each other’s.

It should have been wrong to lie with a newly married couple on their wedding night, but with Rosa’s lips on Edward’s neck, and Cecil’s lips on his cheek, and their hands caressing him, comforting him, soothing him, Edward knew that there was no other place in the world he would rather be.


End file.
